Whaaaaaaaaaaat?
by Dark Chrysanthemum
Summary: 'When you don't know what you want and don't know what to choose then life will do that for you and it might not be the result that you would prefer' that was one of the lines that my mother gave to me that struck me hard 3 years ago and I had to learn that the hard way. I didn't know that the strength of my desire towards a better future might lead me otherwise...
1. Chapter 1

_THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO CRITICISMS AND SUGGESTION FOR MY WRITING STYLE AND FOR THE ONCOMING PLOT ARE WELCOME..._

 _Ahh!ah...ahn  
Ah!Oh..Yes!  
Ahn~_

Whaaaaaat

My mouth drop a little and my hand halted from turning the doorknob

I listened more

 _Ah!Doitsu!_  
 _*Groans*... Italy..._  
 _Ah~_  
 _*Groans*..._  
 _...  
Squirts  
_  
 _*Simultaneous relieve sighs*_

Shit

Shit, they're coming out!Fuck where do I hide?!

I searched quickly but found none

Ah what heck, whatever.

I just casually put my hands on the pockets of my black baggy jeans and chilled and relaxed underneath my black hoodie.

The door opened and revealed the flushed faces of Beilschmidt and Vargas.

They paled when they saw me.

I blinked slowly and casually asked them "Hey do you know whose the student council pres? I heard they're in this room so I kinda need to sign them some papers."

"That would be me" said Beilschmidt

I shrugged and gave him the papers

He took it and read in an intense manner.

I adjusted my rectangular glasses and examined the two under the corner of my eye.

They smelled like sex, salty and sweat.

My eye twitched slightly

Finally, after Beilschmidt read he signed the papers and gave them to me.

"Ve~, I know you! You're the transfer scholarship student!"Vargas exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am" i shrugged and looked at him beneath my glasses

"Ve~,

Italy chatted occasionally asking me questions I answered along the lines of shrugs and the phrases something like that every once in a while i give a personal information that the people who already knew me knew just to keep the conversation safe. Looking at him beneath my glasses I wondered usually when a person is easy to identify those are the ones that are usually hiding something, maybe something big. I was both curious and suspicious about this guy. I know it's unreasonable to be paranoid but this is Hetalia high this is an elite school for influential people that came from various countries so I'm a bit cautious.

I checked my watch its almost closing time.

"Hey...I kinda need to go now", I started.

"Ve~ that's alright! It was nice talking to you bella!", he replied cheerfully

 _Too cheerful...  
_  
"Yeah, thanks too by the way... so anyways thank you for your help.", I nodded in thanks and exi—

"Wait", Beilschmidt called

I turned

"Did you hear?"

"What did I hear?", I asked to clarify

"What we did before you came inside"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Will you tell?", this time it was Vargas who asked

"No, its not worth the trouble and its none of my business", I calmly replied.

Silence settled in the room.

"Ve~, bella/bello if you ever tell anyone about this I will be really upset, capisce~?

 _Knew it_

I wasn't surprised, "Okay", I shrug.

"We are serious", added Beilschmidth thinking I still wasn't serious.

I took of my glasses and pushed back the hair from my face and look at them directly, "Yes, I understand".

...

"...Good"

I left and finally released the tension inside me when I left the gate

 _I really need to be more careful from now on._

 _ **I also need some suggestion would prefer the OC to be male of female?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I really need help with the plot!_**

* * *

After incident I walked home with dread residing in my stomach as I kept repeating Vargas' words in my head.

 _"Ve~, bella/bello if you ever tell anyone about this I will be really upset, capisce~?", he said sweetly_

It makes me want to cry

Why

Whyyyy meeee!?

"Why", I groaned quietly as I pushed my head back to see the skies it was filled with shades of pink, orange, yellow, almost everything all colors joined and blended together so beautifully. It's what I always do whenever situations like this happens because sometimes love and beauty was the only thing that made sense when you feel like you're drowning in the abyss of the unfairness of this world…

I continued to stare beneath my hoodie.

What would my mother say …

Feliciano Vargas was one of the grandsons of the owner of Hetalia high he can easily get me expelled scholarship student or not.

I sighed and continued to walk on and think.

I manage to stay in this school for two years and for another two years I will finally finish high school and mayb— no must go to college. I still do not know what course I would choose but I'll cross that bridge eventually.

I mean come on those two people are sixteen aren't they two young to do intimate acts like that. Then again they're both men so one of them can't get pregnant…

BUT STILL!

They're still boys!

I walked faster already imagining what they do

 _You could hear the slaps of flesh as Beilshcmidth still clothed with his uniform continued pound violently at Vargas ass who handcuff to his back and was only in his sailor suit wearing a lacy jockstrap and lacy cock ring sweating his eyes in ecstasy moaning loudly through the ball gag inside his mouth._

 _ **FUCK, DON'T THINK THINGS LIKE THAT! YOUR HOME IS TOO UNSANITARY TO MASTUREBATE FOR THREE HOURS! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO THINK THINGS LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR CURRENT SITUATION! THINK OF SCREWING MONKIES!**_

 _A male monkey baring his teeth saliva falling from his mouth be it felt so was violently screeching as he violently shove his penis back and forth inside the female monkey_ _as she screech back at him in pain_

 _SCREECH!OOOOH!AHH! *male monkey*_

 _EI! EI! EI! EI! EI! EI! EI! EI!*female monkey in pain*_

 _SCREECH!OOOOH!AHH! *male monkey*_

 _EI! EI! EI! EI! EI! EI! EI! EI!*female monkey in pain*_

 _Wait let's call them Bob and George!_

 _I mean Bob and Georgia_

 _Hee-Haw! Hee-Haw! Hee-Haw!_

I continued to picture that image as I walked faster heading outside of town heading deep into the woods finally seeing my tree house.

And only stop that image when I climbed at the tree and walked inside.

Yes, this is what my life currently is since my mother died, you see we are isolated from our relatives and the relatives I only know were sharks so anyway, my friends help me build this tree house when I was about to bid them goodbye and explained them my situation. I didn't expect one of them to help me and I was kind of grateful because no one just does that for their friends.

So yeah

I quickly took my bag of uniform and headed to work.

I. Walked. Faster.

I didn't break a sweat when I arrived at the hotel since I had to get used to it when I started working here two years ago. And hey, I'm not complaining because a had this habit back then, I was lazy and whenever I got bored I eat so I was pudgy but not obese since because my mom always reminds me to never get fat since I would be a waste.

I didn't believe her, I was skeptical I mean it was a good ego-boost but…

Yeah

So I was fitter than before.

After I put on my cleaning uniform I joined the others.

"Hey", I called as I headed towards their crowd

I noticed that they were pale and shaking I was both curious and worried.

I turned to my female senior, Emma she was the only person I can approach freely, everyone gets along with her and she's nice, I asked her,"Hey, Miss Em, what's going on?"

She looked hesitant and a bit afraid I noticed that her hands were trembling I took them with mine rubbing them trying to warm them up.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"Trying to warm your hands up, they're cold, what's going on anyway?", I looked at her worried still trying to warm her hands between mine.

Her eyes were concentrated on the gesture i was making as she said,"There's a new resident, he looks scary and insane, we don't want to go to his room and clean"

"How about I do it then", surely its not that bad and it was a good opportunity to earn their favors so...

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

She turned her head and called out to them" Hey, Kael's going to clean his room"

"Really?"

"Thank god"

"Finally"

They said their thanks and left to do their other jobs.

"Here's the cleaning supplies just put them in room closet when your done, the room is in 9I"

"Oh, okay thanks see you", I turned and searched for the room quickly a hotel employee has to work fast after all

After that she left unconsciously feeling the warmth that Mikael left.

 _'His hands are so soft and warm'_ she thought

I finally arrived at room 9I I knocked and called out "Room service!"

The door opened

 _Cha-Click_

"Da?"

* * *

 _ **(A/N):Suggestions, comments, support, for the story please!I need help with the plot!**_


End file.
